


Unrequited

by Breakerofthebroken



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Death, F/M, Love, Onesided, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakerofthebroken/pseuds/Breakerofthebroken
Summary: Mc is a childhood friend of Jumin and V's. She grew up to be a model but fell in love with V. After she finds out that he's getting engaged to Rika she goes a little off the deep end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry i suck at summaries and yeah I just had to write some angst today. So here's an idea that I wrote and pretty much yeah.... ALSO BOLDED IS JUMIN TALKING ITALICS ARE V TALKING (wanted to save some confusion) underline is pretty much extra characters.

I grew up with them. Right alongside of Jumin and V. Except I was normally the one they looked down on. They both had talents but I just had a pretty face. While Jumin had a future of a cooperate heir, and V a future in photography, all I had, as a daughter of 2 elite actors, was well, a free loading life. The first time I met them was when I was in a meadow.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Its hurts. My knee, there's blood coming out. "Ooww" My cheeks are wet and I'm sitting next to a tree. All the other kids stare at me. Why? "Where's their parents?" I heard a lady say. I squeeze my eyes.   
"Ow it hurts.."   
" _Are you okay?_ " I look up to see a boy with blue hair. Everything is blurry. "My knee it hurts.."  
Another boy comes into view, he's wearing really nice clothes. Ones that I see dad wear but smaller. " _It looks like you scraped it, here I'll help you._ " The boy with blue hair bends down and touches my leg.   
"Ooow"  
 _"It'll hurt, what's your name?"_  
"Em cee…" The boys look at me with their eyes really wide… Why do people look at me like that?  
 **"Ahem, you don't happen to be the daughter of-"**  
 _"Jumin, I think we should focus on helping her."_  
" **Okay.. Well my name is Jumin. Jumin Han**." He holds his hand out, and just like mom taught me, I put my hand in his. He brings it up and kisses my hand. I let go and turn to the blue haired boy,  
 _"It seems like it's cleaned up, I put a bandaid on it, it should be good for now. By the way my name is Jihyun Kim. But you can call me V."_ I stand up,  
"Thank you both…" I wipe my eyes and get a good look at them. The one that goes by V has a camera on his neck.   
**"What caused that anyway?"**  
I refocus my attention to Jumin.  
"Uh, uhh. Well you see. Uh- I fell off the tree.."  
I stutter from shame, I expect a scold or atleast one of them to yell, but it never comes.  
" _Really? You know how to climb trees?_ " This time V speaks up.  
"Well yeah, but my mom told me I can't because ill get hurt and I cant have bruises on me."  
" _Do you mind if I take a photo?_ " Of me? Why does everyone like taking photos of me? I'm not that special..  
"I guess, Im not sure if it would look good though, I'm not as pretty as my mom…" I turn away and put my hands on the bark of the tree. I'll have to be careful or else I might hurt myself again.  
 _"I don't see how that matters, I love taking photos of anything. Also your very pretty, so don't say that about yourself."_ By the time he sets up his camera I have climbed to one of the lower branchs. The wind picks up blowing my hair with it. I hear the shutter of the camera, and close my eyes. I lean back a little bit, careful not to fall again.   
" _All done! You can come down now_."  
I jump from the branch and land on all fours. Success!  
" **Your photos are getting better.** " The raven haired boy has the camera, seemingly scrolling through the cameras photos. I lean over, and wow he wasnt kidding, theyre amazing!  
"Wow can I have one?" My voice gets unexpectedly higher, if possible, as I stare at these. I'll definitly have to keep these.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I stare at the picture from that day. I was only 11 at the time, and wow we've been through allot. I didn't realize how much time flew by until the director opened up my makeup room door and asked me if I was ready.  
"Shootings in 5 minutes."  
"Okay ill be there shortly."  
This is my life now. No choice but to follow my set path and become a model. I don't have the acting skills from my parents, nor did I have the brains and creativity to actually run movies like the rest of my family, so this is what I'm stuck with. I check my outfit one last time, even though I have a stylist I prefer to choose my clothing. I walk out to the studio where many others are chattering. For a quick moment I hear silence then I feel the eyes stare at me. This outfit must be no good…  
"Em you have a visitor, he said it's urgent."  
"Shootings starting. Can it wait?"  
"Er- I can ask but he's pretty persistent."  
"May I have the name?"  
"Jumin Han."  
"Let him back then "  
"Got it."  
I step onto the placement set up for me and wait until the cameraman takes a few photos to switch my position. I spot the man in question on the corner of my eye, and unconsciously smile.  
"Keep it up theyre looking good!"  
I revert my attention back, and after about 30 minutes we are done for the day. I walk over to Jumin and strike up a conversation.  
"Hey what's up?"  
He gives me a quizzical look.  
" **If you are asking me 'what's up' the only reasonable reply would be the the studio ceiling**."  
I giggle at his usual attitude.  
"I mean like how are you."  
" **Oh, I'm doing well, but I came here to bear some news**."  
"Oh really? What's happening?"  
 **"It seems that V has found himself a girlfriend. Her names Rika, shes a very pleasant girl."**  
My heart drops a little. I always figured this would happen but… I loved him, why did this have to happen to me? I wanted to be with him.   
" **Are you okay? You look as if you are about to cry.** "  
"Im.. im fine just tired thats all. I'm gonna go to my makeup room. I need a break. Thanks for stopping by."  
I walk away before even listening to his response and lock myself in my dressing room. Sinking down against the door I run my hands through my hair.  
"Why?" A choked sob runs through me. I loved him so much, I've been trying to have him think something more of me, but… it didnt hit me that he won't think of me like that until now. The tears won't stop, I curl myself up into a ball and stay there until I drift to a deep sleep. He doesn't remember the promise… Am I the only one?  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3 months later

I log into the RFA chat room, its only a few hours until the official first party! Under normal circumstances I would be happy but I haven't seen anyone since I left for an abroad show. Finally back in Korea I cant wait to see them all. My anxiety builds as it dawns on me... V his.. girlfriend will be there. I havnt seen him since before they got together but he seems… so much happier. It's okay, I'm fine with being the 'childhood friend'. I think…

**Em: Cant wait!!! God its great to be back in town ;-;**

**Zen: I saw the show! I can't believe you managed to rank number 1 on that contest! I wouldve gone but…**

**Em: Your looks wouldve blinded them lol**

**Jumin: Your profit is amendable from that show. Congratulations.**

**Em: My… what? SEVEN did you hack my bank account again?!**

**707: Does one dare to blame I, the Defender of Justice, on hacking a bank account?!**

**Em: Yes**

**707: shocked emoji**

**707: I would never!**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**   
**Rika has joined the chatroom**   
**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rika: Hello~**

**Em: I gotta go.. I'll see you guys soon**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
 **Em has left the chatroom**  
 **\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
I sigh.. hopefully it doesn't seem like I'm avoiding her, I just… can't get over him. I get up and check my outfit one last time. It's a golden and white dress that cuts off just before the knees. I slowly make my way out of the house and into my car. My phone suddenly rings, I check to see who it is.. V…  
"Hello?"  
" _Hey Em, its been a while."_  
"Couldn't wait the 30 minutes to talk to me could you?"  
" _Haha, well about that, I wanted to tell you so you wouldnt get too shocked.."_  
"Go on…" oh God please don't be what I think it is.  
" _I'm going to announce mine and Rikas engagement at the party."_  
My stomache drops. What? I can feel the tears springing once again.   
"Thats great V! I'm happy for you!" I say through choked tears. God im a mess….  
" _Thanks that means allot, shes my sun, and she means so much to me. It's great that you accept us. To be honest I was scared you would get upset."_  
Oh God, im full on crying now… my heart has just been shattered to pieces, its so numb. A gaping hole .  
"Hey I gotta go, I'm driving ill.. see you soon."  
"Of course! Bye bye."  
I should be happy for them but.. I can't. It hurts too much. Why? I step out of the car going back into my house. I can't live without him... I've tried to get over him but I cant. I don't even remember when when I fell in love with him I just remember that I did… my phone rings again.  
"Shut up!" I throw my phone across the living room, and my legs give out. I hear the shatter of the phone then silence. Everything's silent except for my sobbing. The party starts in 15 minutes… I cant. I can't face them. My heart, if it's still here, is broken. I thought they wouldve broken up and maybe I couldve… Stupid of me to have such hopefully feelings. My anxiety gets to the best of me,  
"He wouldn't have wanted me anyway… I'm not as pretty as her, or as smart as her... Im- im just a plain girl, I've got nothing…" I laugh a little… maybe my mother was right… I really am good for nothing, here I am crying over a boy. My home phone goes off. God why is everyone calling me!? I stand up and unplug it. Going to the bathroom afterwards. I take off my dress and put some shorts and a tank top on. I hate wearing tight clothes. I look in the mirror… "No way he wouldve wanted me… im ugly and plain..." I look down at my thighs, slight scars are visible but only if you look hard enough. I open up a cabinet. A life without him isn't a life worth living. I open up the many bottles of pills. So many, i look over all of them. Depression, anxiety, anorexia… So. Many. Pills. I down them all, handful by handful. "I'm not overreacting I'm just dealing." Thats my motto. Dealing with the pain in a way that works i sink to the floor as I wait. Wait for my vision to fade and pulse to stop…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" _Has anyone see Em? She's late…_ " V walks up to Jumin…  
" **I've tried calling her but all phones are out of service… Peculiar**."  
" _I just talked to her not too long ago, she said she was driving… you don't think that she-?"_  
"Ill see if I can track her." The red haired male steps forward, wedging himself between the two.   
" **What did you two talk about?** " Jumin asks.  
" _Uh.. um keep this between us but.. I told her about my engagement.."_ Jumin eyes widen in shock.  
" ** _You're getting engaged?"_**  
" _Great right? Anyways do you want me to check her house?"_  
"Good idea, that's actually where the signal is coming from… I'll go with you." V and Seven left the party, and with Jumin insistance, Driver Kim was now driving them to her house, which wasn't far.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The party has started by now… I wonder if they've noticed that I'm not there. I've moved to the tub, with the door locked. It shouldn't be too long now... I pick up my blade "Hello old friend…"  
Not long after, streams of red start flowing. I can't feel the pain… I cant feel anything. Just numb. I hear the front door open, but my vision starts fading. I can physically feel my mind drifting. There's knocks on the door…  
Go away.  
I try to speak but I lose consciousness.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pov: V  
I see the smashed phone, what happened? My focus then goes to the bathroom. The lights are one, I walk over and knock.  
" _Hey Em, you almost done the party started already. I thought you were on your way._ "  
No answer. Why isn't she replying? I try the knob but it's locked. Fear starts creeping in on me.  
 _"S-seven shes in here.."_  
"I have a key hold on."  
I'm not even gonna question on how he got a key. When the door opens every single one of my fears comes true. There's blood everywhere. I run forward, shes limp. I spot the bottles everyone, God what happened?  
"Oh my god." I hear Seven speak behind me.   
_"Call 911!"_ I'm frantic at this point I get a towel and put it over her. I check for a pulse… oh please if there is a god…   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3rd person  
Her picture is mounted onto the coffin. The service is uneventful, until they get to a slideshow. Catching everyone's attention. Everyone looks up to see a photo, a photo of her in a tree. The wind ruffles her locks of hair, and the leaves are all frozen in time her head is lent back and eyes closed. She looks so…peaceful. V looks up and recognizes the photo. Through cloudy eyes he stiffles another sob. Then a video comes on. Obviously taken with shaky hands, a mini her comes into view. "Come on V let's go!" She's reaching out her hand to the person behind the camera, then another person comes into view. "Jumin, how about you? Do you promise?"  
Jumin watches the video quizzically, not remembering this.   
" _No no no!! It's me not him!"_ Jihyun comes into view as he set the camera down to record.  
"Alright! V, do you promise with all your heart that you'll never ever- evveeeer fall in love with another girl?" She holds out her pinky and stares him right in the eye. As V watches this video he glances at Rika, who's looking at him. Smiling, but the smile doesn't reach her eyes. He turns back to the video.  
" _I promise!"_  
"We'll be together forever! Okay? Don't ever leave me!"  
Suddenly he remembers. He goes back to that day.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pov: Jihyun  
"Jihyun I don't want to live like this anymore.."  
" _What?"_  
" **Yeah, what are you talking about Em?"**  
Her words don't make sense. We're all laying down on the grass patches under the tree we met at. It's been 3 years.  
"I'm just… so numb. I can't explain it."  
" _It'll be okay I'm always here for you. I promise"_   
I roll over wrapping my arm around her.  
"Really? But what if you leave me for another girl?"  
I look at her. She looks so different from when we first met, but deep down shes still that fragile little girl. " _I would never do that. Your important to me, you both are but I have a feeling that if I told Jumin that he would get the wrong impression."_  
" **Indeed, it sounds like your professing your love."**  
 _"See?"_  
I laugh a little and I see a little smile on her face.   
"Record it."  
" _Hmm?"_  
"I don't want you to forget so I want you to record the promise." She jolts up as she takes the camera, i go after her and take it back, turning it on and setting it up. " _Okay ready"_   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
